The Courage on the Field
by Ariya 'no' miji
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata? Mereka terpaksa harus 'terikat' karena keterlambatan Sasuke menjemput sang bintang di bandara. Dengan kepribadian yang bertolak belakang, bagaimana mereka dapat bekerja sama? /SasuHina, OOC untuk main chara/Aku ingin membuktikan padanya/Satu-satunya hal yang kau butuhkan untuk menjadi juara adalah keberanian dan ... kerja keras
1. Prologue

Summary : Pertengkaran antara dua anak manusia berbeda karakter dan kehidupan. Rival sejati, itulah mereka…/Aku tak pernah dapat menyelesaikannya. Bahkan selalu mengacaukan semuanya/Kami memang tak punya dasar berbicara seperti ini, tapi … kami akan menang/Mulai sekarang akulah … _THE TRUE WINNER_

_Naruto __ Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : AU, Sangat OOC (terutama untuk main characters), maybe typo, _

_romance sedikit di awal chap_

_THIS CHAP IS ONLY THE PROLOGUE_

_Don't Like?_

_Don't Read _

The Courage Needed on the Field

(PROLOGUE)

_Washington D.C 07:45:44 pm_

"Persiapkan dirimu. Besok kau akan berangkat dari bandara pukul lima sore."

Seorang pria paruh baya tampak sedang duduk di sebuah kursi putar sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya lalu ditopangkannya pergelangan kaki kirinya di paha sebelah kanan. Pria bersurai putih panjang itu duduk menghadap jendela kantornya yang berada di lantai teratas salah satu gedung pencakar langit Kota Washington D.C. Matanya bergerak searah dengan gerakan lampu-lampu kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana; yang jika diamati dari atas, keindahannya bahkan dapat menyaingi keindahan jutaan bintang di angkasa.

Di ruangan berukuran sedang dengan dinding dan langit-langit yang seluruhnya dilapisi oleh corak serba putih ini, terlihat hanya ditempati oleh dua orang anak manusia berbeda gender dan berbeda generasi–tentunya. Yang satunya seorang pria berumuran sekitar 50 tahunan yang sedang duduk bertopang dagu membelakangi meja serta seorang gadis remaja yang juga tengah duduk bersandar sambil membolak-balik halaman sebuah majalah ber-cover merah dan bergambar bola berbentuk lonjong–yang entah apa namanya–di salah satu kursi di pojok ruangan tersebut.

Gadis berambut indigo sepinggang itu hanya menoleh sekilas ketika si pria mengajaknya bicara. Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan hanya menatap bagian belakang kursi si pria dalam diam. Wajahnya sangat sulit–bahkan hampir tak bisa–diartikan atau lebih tepatnya tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Sungguh, tanpa ekspresi! Bukanlah ekspresi dingin maupun tatapan tajam menyeramkan, namun ia hanya menampilkan sebuah siluet wajah tanpa guratan sedikit pun.

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan tanggapan yang diinginkan, akhirnya si pria memutar kursinya 180⁰ ke belakang–menghadap langsung ke arah si gadis.

"Bagaimana?" tanya si pria sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu jawaban dari bibir mungil si gadis.

"Apanya?" si gadis justru balik bertanya dengan polosnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang masih setia berada di tangan kanannya.

"Mengenai kontrak kerja dengan salah satu perusahaan perfilman Jepang, Uchiha Corp."

Bersabar. Si pria mencoba untuk menjelaskan sekali lagi. Walau sebenarnya, hatinya saat ini benar-benar sudah sangat dongkol mendengar tanggapan atau lebih tepatnya disebut pertanyaan balik dari aktris kesayangannya. Ia sadar ia sudah tua, namun ia dapat memastikan 100% kalau ingatannya masih bekerja dengan semestinya. Pria ini ingat betul kalau ia pernah menerangkan perihal ini dari jauh-jauh hari, bahkan sebelum perusahaannya menanda tangani kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan raksasa Jepang tersebut.

Lalu, bagaimana bisa anak ini tidak mengingatnya? Padahal ia baru berumur 16 tahun, namun penyakit lupanya benar-benar sudah dalam tahap akut.

"Oh, itu. Saya serahkan semuanya kepada anda," jawab Hinata sembari meletakkan majalah kesayangannya di atas meja dan melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu … sampai jumpa enam bulan lagi dari sekarang … Hinata."

"Hn," sahutnya dengan gumaman tak jelas sambil beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu sebentar!" sergah si pria cepat bahkan sebelum si gadis sempat menarik knop pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata Hartwin pelan sembari sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang–ke arah pria yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa kau akan bersekolah untuk sementara waktu di salah satu sekolah di prefektur Tokyo selama kau berada di Jepang?"

"Sekarang sudah kau katakan," jawab Hinata santai.

"Haha … dasar kau ini," ucap si pria sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut indigo Hinata.

"Oh, ia, hampir lupa. Bawa ini!" sambungnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas dengan pita merah sebagai pengikatnya di bagian tengah.

Hinata yang tidak paham akan maksud untuk membawa 'benda' yang menurutnya terlihat aneh ini hanya menatap wajah keriput Mister Jiraya dengan alis yang saling bertaut. Mister Jiraya yang paham dengan tatapan Hinata yang seolah minta penjelasan ini langsung saja melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ini adalah berkas-berkas persyaratan yang dibutuhkan untuk kepindahanmu di sekolah barumu."

"Terimakasih, ," ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, persis seperti kebiasaan orang-orang Jepang.

"Wah, aktrisku memang hebat. Belum apa-apa tapi kamu sudah paham betul adat orang-orang Jepang," puji Mister Jiraya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

" Ayahku memang keturunan Jepang," jelas Hinata.

"Oh, ia, aku lupa. Sudah, cepat siap-siap sana! Jangan sampai besok kau ketinggalan pesawat," perintah Mister Jiraya.

"Hmb, baik bos," sahut Hinata sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan cepat menjauh dari ruangan itu. Namun, lagi-lagi suara berat menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Setelah di Bandara Tokyo, kau akan dijemput oleh seorang pemuda seumuranmu bernama … emb … Sa-Sa-Su … Su-ke … ah, Sasuke!"

–To Be Continued–

A/N:

(Disini Hinata memakai nama belakang ibunya yang keturunan asli Amerika ...)

Sebenarnya fic ini dari berasal dari cerita 'tantangan' yang harus diselesaikan selama kurun waktu 2 minggu antara aku dengan salah satu temanku yang juga punya hobi menulis… Tapi gara-gara kemarin dia bilang udah lupa ama perjanjian nulis cerita ini, yah jadinya mendingan nih cerita aku edit sedikit sama diganti karakternya .. yah itung-itung buat Menuhin list story-ku di ffn / hohoho

Inti ceritanya memang belum tergambar di awal-awal… Karena saya memang berniat memberi kejutan di akhir kisah… Yah, walaupun kejutannya gak terlalu mengejutkan sih ^^ tapi semoga kalian menyukainya …

Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini? Jika ada yang salah mohon diberi masukan. Agar saya bisa memperbaikinya kelak…

Please, Review …

Agar saya tahu bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang tulisan saya ^^

**Sekedar info:** Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga _shonenjump _(saya sendiri gak tahu persis apa artinya) … Tapi dijamin _guarantee _100% alurnya akan sangat berbeda … Saya hanya meng-_adopt_ semangat juangnya saja … Apa ada dari kalian yang bisa menebak judul manga ini? ^.^


	2. Chapter 1: The Guy Called Sasuke

Jika kau berpikir bahwa untuk menjadi seorang atlet professional dibutuhkan kerja keras sejak mereka kecil–bahkan mungkin bayi–maka sebaiknya kau memperbaiki persepsimu itu setelah mengenal seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha a.k.a_ Chickenbutt_? _What_? _Chickenbutt_? Yah, begitulah julukan 'kesayangannya' ketika berada di lapangan. Bukan tanpa alasan, kalau ada yang ingin disalahkan, salahkan saja rambut raven peliharaannya yang selalu menguncup ke belakang seakan-akan menggambarkan karakter pemiliknya yang tak pernah maju ke depan.

Oh, tidak, semua itu tentu saja tak benar ….

Karena Sasuke atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai _Chickenbutt _yang akan kita bicarakan saat ini adalah seorang atlet SMA berbakat _pro-AF. _Dilahirkan di keluarga Uchiha membuatnya menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang beruntung di dunia ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kecil ia sudah mendapatkan apa pun yang ia inginkan–bahkan terkadang yang tak ia inginkan juga ia dapatkan.

Berkedudukan sebagai anak kedua dari salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang membuatnya menjadi sedikit sewenang-wenang dengan teman sepermainannya bahkan sejak ia berumur tiga tahun. Ia tak pernah mau berbagi mainan dengan temannya–walau sebenarnya mainannya tak pernah ia mainkan–namun sebaliknya, ia sering merampas milik kawannya terutama dalam hal makanan. Bukan berarti Sasuke tak pernah diberi makan oleh orang tuanya, melainkan ia sudah sangat bosan dengan makanan sehari-harinya di rumah. Setiap hari _chef_ andalan keluarganya selalu memasakkan makanan yang menurutnya 'aneh' dan diberi hiasan yang menurutnya juga terkesan berlebihan. Padahal, ia tahu betul kalau hiasannya tak pernah dimakan, tapi _chef_ 'bandelnya' ini selalu saja meletakkan hiasan di atas maupun di pinggiran makanannya dengan alasan untuk menambah kesan cantik. Terkadang, Sasuke kecil berpikir jangan-jangan _chef-_nya juga memberi taburan bedak ibunya di atas makanan agar terlihat semakin cantik.

#

#

#

Summary : Pertengkaran antara dua anak manusia berbeda karakter dan kehidupan. Rival sejati, itulah mereka…/Aku tak pernah dapat menyelesaikannya. Bahkan selalu mengacaukan semuanya/Kami memang tak punya dasar berbicara seperti ini, tapi … kami akan menang/Mulai sekarang akulah … _THE TRUE WINNER_

_Naruto __Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : AU, __**Sangat OOC (terutama untuk main characters)**__, maybe typo, _

_romance hanya sedikit untuk chapter awal_

_Don't Like?_

_Don't Read _

_Ariya 'no' Miji proudly present:_

The Courage on the Field

( Chapter I : **The Guy Called Sasuke**)

_Taiyou High School, Prefektur Tokyo 06:55:01 am_

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Suara cempreng khas wanita menggema di sudut-sudut lapangan Taiyou High School. Seorang wanita muda berambut _soft pink _berumur sekitar 17 tahun tampak sedang berceloteh ria di depan seorang pemuda yang tampak sebaya dengannya. Sedangkan si pemuda, ia tampak tidak perduli sama sekali dengan keberadaan wanita di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut biru dongker dengan sedikit–sangat–acak-acakan di bagian belakang kepalanya ini masih sibuk mengutak-atik tombol _iPad_ miliknya; bermaksud mencari lagu yang tepat untuk didengarkan di saat bising seperti ini.

Kesal karena diacuhkan, si wanita dengan galaknya melepas kabel _earphone _yang masih tersambung manis di telinga si pemuda. Yang secara otomatis membuat si empunya telinga mendongak ke atas; menatap langsung mata emerald si wanita.

"Sasuke-kun, selesaikan latihanmu sekarang!" perintah si wanita sembari berkacak pinggang. Wanita berkulit putih dan bertubuh proporsional ini sudah merasa sangat jengah dengan ulah pemuda bermata obsidiansatu ini.

"Oh, ayolah, Sakura! Kaukan tahu aku sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini …" ujar Sasuke memelas.

"Tidak ada alasan. Sasuke-kun, kita tidak bisa melatih strategi baru tim jika _ace_-nya tidak ada," jelas Sakura. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan amarahnya saat ini agar Sasuke tak berakhir dengan benjolan di kepalanya seperti bulan kemarin.

Sebagai manager tim yang bertugas untuk mengatur jadwal latihan dan pertandingan bagi timnya, Sakura bertanggung jawab penuh atas kesiapan anggota-anggota timnya. Ditambah lagi, dalam jangka waktu kurang dari satu bulan, tim mereka–_Taiyou Night Thunder_–akan kembali bertanding di kejuaraan nasional Jepang tingkat SMA tahun ini. Memang, tak dapat dipungkiri, tim dari sekolah mereka sudah berhasil mempertahankan gelar sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Karena itulah, Taiyou High School menjadi tujuan utama para orang tua ataupun anak-anak mereka yang sedari kecil sudah bercita-cita menjadi atlet _Amefuto_ professional.

Tapi, sedetik pun jangan pernah berani bermimpi untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Catat itu! Sedetik pun jangan pernah! Kecuali … kalau kau sudah yakin seratus persen bahwa kau adalah atlet sejak lahir. Atlet yang bahkan mungkin sebelum dilahirkan pun sudah ditakdirkan untuk memiliki bakat istimewa yang berbeda dari orang lain.

Jadi, ukur baik-baik kemampuanmu sebelum berani bermimpi untuk bersekolah di tempat ini! Apalagi, kalau sampai 'lancang' berharap menjadi atlet _Amefuto_ ….

Karena, sekolah ini tak akan pernah menerima orang yang mendaftar untuk dijadikan atlet. Sebaliknya, merekalah yang akan merekrut atlet yang benar-benar berbakat se-antero Jepang untuk dijadikan _ace_ di tim _Taiyou Night Thunder_. Tapi, jika kau memang bersikeras untuk masuk, hanya ada satu cara yang tersisa ….

Melalui jalur akademis, tentu saja. Itu pun kalau kau seorang yang teramat sangat jenius.

"Fuh, kalau tidak salah semalam Obito menelepon dan dia titip salam untuk … untuk? Untuk manager di timku yang rambutnya sewarna dengan bunga sakura. Hemb, aku tak mengerti siapa yang dimaksudnya?" Sasuke berpura-pura memasang tampang serius sambil menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya cepat, seakan-akan sedang mencari nomor penting.

"A-apa kau bilang?" tanya Sakura tergagap. Terlihat di wajahnya mulai muncul rona-rona merah karena gugup. Ia lalu menurunkan pergelangan tangannya, dari yang semula berada di pinggang kini keduanya sudah berada di ujung kaus merah muda bermotif musim semi miliknya; meremas ujung kaus itu perlahan.

Sasuke yang merasa rencana pengalih perhatiannya berhasil lalu menolehkan wajahnya, menatap langsung wajah polos Sakura yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan perasaan geli yang benar-benar sudah ingin meledak sekarang. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau manager segalak dia bisa berubah menjadi segugup ini kalau menyangkut orang yang sangat diidolakannya, Obito Uchiha. Padahal, ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke menipu salah satu _fangirl_ dari adik sepupu 'ke-sa-ya-ngan-nya', yang kebetulan adalah seorang aktor muda Jepang yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini. Cara ini pun sudah terbilang kuno, namun tetap saja sifat polos dari si galak Sakura membuatnya terus-menerus jadi sasaran tipu si bandel Sasuke.

"Ta-tadi kau bi–" tanyanya terputus. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel di dalam saku rok hitam selututnya bergetar pelan; menandakan ada seseorang yang menelepon.

Dengan sigap Sakura mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan tombol jawab berwarna hijau di layar _touchscreen_-nya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badan lalu berjalan sedikit menjauh dari tempat latihan; membelakangi Sasuke yang sedang menumpahkan tawanya yang sudah tertahan sedari tadi.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Ia, saya sendiri. Oh, _ohayou gozaimasu,_ Uchiha-san …" ucapnya semangat sambil menundukkan kepalanya–seakan-akan ia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan orangnya saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun? Sekarang dia sedang …" Sakura lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mencari sosok Sasuke dan memastikan apa yang sedang anak bandel itu lakukan saat ini. "Dia tidak sedang apa-apa Uchiha-san," sambungnya kemudian sembari menghela napas lemah ketika melihat Sasuke yang kembali duduk bersantai di atas bangku kesayangannya yang berada di bawah pohon.

"Apa? Ponselnyatidak aktif?" Gurat-gurat kemarahan mulai muncul di dahi Sakura ketika mendengarkan penuturan yang meluncur dari mulut seorang Uchiha Fugaku, ayah dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ia, saya mengerti Uchiha-san ... Baiklah ... Tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-san. Itu memang sudah tugas saya. Ia, _do itashimashite …"_ ucapnya, lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Sakura kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat Sasuke berada sekarang. '_Kau akan mati!' _batinnya menyumpah-nyumpah. Dengan tidak berperasaan, ia menarik kaus Sasuke ke belakang yang saat itu sedang berbaring menghadap sandaran bangku.

_Bruuuk …_

"Awww …" jerit Sasuke tertahan saat punggungnya sudah mendarat manis di atas tanah.

"Hey, apa masalahmu?" ucap Sasuke sinis, masih dalam keadaan berbaring meringkuk ke kanan sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya yang sakit.

"Masalahku? Tidak ada. Kau yang bermasalah Sasuke!" jawab Sakura tak kalah sinis. Tampaknya Sakura sudah benar-benar marah sampai-sampai ia memanggil Sasuke tanpa embel-embel –kun di belakangnya. Sasuke yang tak mengerti maksud ucapan Sakura hanya dapat menyipitkan matanya dan menekuk kedua alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Kau berbohong perihal telepon dari Obito-kun, bukan begitu Sa-su-ke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil memicingkan kedua matanya dan memberikan penekanan pada tiap nama Sasuke.

"Darimana kautahu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

"Tou-sanmu, Uchiha-san, tadi meneleponku gara-gara ponselmu tidak aktif dari kemarin. Baterai ponselmu pasti sudah drop sejak kemarin, bukan begitu Sasuke-kun?"

"Emb … mengenai itu … aku …" Sasuke hanya menggaruk-garuk bagian tengkuk kepalanya; berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku, apa?" tanya Sakura selembut mungkin. Walau nada suaranya justru terdengar semakin menyeramkan.

"Itu … emb … Oh, ya, apa tadi _Tou_-_san_ tidak menitip pesan untukku?" tanya Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, walau sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan isi obrolan Tou-san dan manager timnya ini.

"Uchiha-san tadi memintaku untuk memberi tahumu agar segera pergi ke kantornya sekarang juga. Ada perihal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan denganmu." Ah, lagi-lagi Sakura terbawa arusnya si licik Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," sahut Uchiha bungsu ini santai. Ia sengaja untuk secepatnya melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Tentu saja untuk menghindari amukan Sakura ketika ia sadar kelak. Dasar licik!

"Hei, Teme! Kau mau kemana?" teriak salah satu anggota tim berambut blonde yang tampaknya sedang berlatih melempar bola lonjong di tengah lapangan.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, _Dobe_!" jawab Sasuke sedikit membalikkan badannya; menatap seluruh rekan-rekan timnya yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya berdiri.

"Terserah kau sajalah! Eh, _Teme_, jangan lupa nanti sore pukul tiga kita kumpul-kumpul … di tempat biasa."

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacungkan jari jempolnya–pertanda ia setuju dengan ajakan sahabat sekaligus rekan timnya tersebut. Dengan langkah yang terbilang pendek, Sasuke terus berjalan ke area parkir kendaraan yang berada di sisi kanan sekolah.

Sebetulnya ia sangat amat tidak semangat untuk menemui _Tou-sannya_ hari ini. Sungguh. Bukan karena ia membenci _Tou-sannya_, melainkan ia benar-benar malas untuk mengerjakan tugas yang 'mungkin' akan diberikan _Tou-sannya_.

Hidup bersama Tou-sannya selama hampir tujuh belas tahun membuat Sasuke hapal betul dengan adat istiadat _Tou-sannya_ jika ia sampai repot-repot menelpon–pasti kalau bukan untuk meminta Sasuke memberi makan Ichi (anjing kesayangan _Tou-sannya_) … yah, meminta Sasuke menyeleksi dokumen-dokumen penting kantor yang tumpukannya saja sampai menjulang ke plafon ruang kerja Tou-sannya.

'Huft, kali ini apa lagi?' batinnya cemas.

:0:

:0:

_Dhulles Airport, Washington D.C 04:55:01 pm_

Seorang gadis remaja berumur sekitar enam belas tahun terlihat sedang berdiri di ruang pemeriksaan bandara sambil menggandeng tas kopernya yang terlihat sangat ringan–untuk ukuran jarak terbang belasan kilometer yang sebentar lagi akan ia tempuh. Ia sedang berdiri bersama penumpang-penumpang lainnya di barisan nomer penerbangan UA 742 yang akan berangkat menuju Tokyo sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Gadis beriris lavender tersebut terus-menerus mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru bandara yang terlihat sangat penuh sesak sore ini. Sesekali ia menghela napas lelah ketika membayangkan waktu tempuh perjalanannya yang akan menyita waktu selama hampir sebelas jam.

"Aku kembali," bisiknya perlahan.

:0: **TCoTF** :0:

_Prefektur Tokyo, Kantor Pusat Uchiha Corp. 08:00:15 am_

"_NANI_?" teriaknya tidak percaya dengan keterangan yang baru saja ditangkap oleh kedua gendang telinganya.

Pemuda berambut raven ini seakan sudah tidak perduli lagi jika suara teriakannya akan menarik perhatian para pegawai yang saat ini sedang bekerja di luar ruangan Tou-sannya. Ia terlalu kaget dengan permintaan lelaki yang saat ini sedang duduk manis di atas kursi kayu ukir yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan kerjanya yang memang berukuran cukup luas. Sedangkan pemuda satu ini, ia lebih memilih berdiri di ujung barisan kursi yang terletak berseberangan dengan kursi yang sedang diduduki oleh Tou-sannya.

" Kau paham, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku Uchiha sekali lagi.

"Tapi, kenapa mendadak sekali Tou-san memberitahuku?" protes Sasuke masih dengan wajah apa-kau-bercanda pada Tou-sannya.

"Sebelas jam dari sekarang menurutku bukanlah waktu yang dapat dikatakan mendadak. Lagipula, Tou-san sudah berusaha menghubungimu dari kemarin, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif."

"Tapi … Tou-san, Tou-sankan tahu sebentar lagi aku akan ada pertandingan penting. Pelatih menambah jadwal latihan untuk kami, jadi ..."

"Kau pikir sebagai orangtua, Tou-sanmu ini tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai jadwal latihanmu, Sasuke?" potong Fugaku cepat dengan wajah yang terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Itu …"

"Tou-san tahu tidak ada penambahan jam latihan di timmu, Sasuke," ujar Fugaku.

'_Pasti Sakura yang memberitahu.' _

"Jangan salahkan Sakura. Bukan dia yang memberitahu Tou-san." Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tou-sannya ini bagaikan dapat membaca pikiran orang lain.

'_Lain kali aku harus lebih berhati-hati,' _pikirnya.

"Lagi pula … kalau pun ada penambahan jam latihan, kau pasti tidak akan mau datang. Tou-san tahu kau hanya mau datang paling banyak satu kali dalam sehari. Itu saja sudah ajaib sekali," tambah Fugaku sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Oh, tidak, Sasuke …. Menyerah sajalah. Kau tidak akan pernah menang perang argumen dengan 'seniormu' yang satu ini.

"Tapi, Tou-san …" Tampaknya atlet kita satu ini belum kehabisan akalnya.

"Kenapa Tou-san tidak mengutus salah satu _bodyguard _Tou-san untuk menjemputnya?" tanyanya–bujuknya– lagi.

"Tou-san tidak bisa seenaknya mengutus _bodyguard-bodyguard _Tou-sanuntuk menjemput seorang superstar seperti dia. Entah kenapa, rasanya Tou-san takut terjadi apa-apa padanya," jelas Fugaku dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apalagi, ini kali pertama ia berkunjung ke Tokyo," tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak Aniki saja? Diakan lebih berpengalaman dalam hal ini daripada aku," rayu Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya … Tou-san juga ingin Anikimu saja yang melaksanakan tugas ini," ujar Fugaku sambil memasang wajah tidak nyaman. Mendengar pernyataan Tou-sannya, Sasuke tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menyeringai licik penuh kemenangan. Dia merasa bujukannya kali ini berhasil.

"Anikimu itu lebih dewasa, bertanggung jawab, dapat dipercaya …" lanjut Fugaku.

'_NANI!' _batin Sasukeberteriak histeris. Lagi-lagi Tou-sannya memuji _baka Anikinya _di depan-depan wajahnya.

Mendengar pujian Tou-sannya yang bertubi-tubi ini membuat wajah tampannya langsung berubah 180⁰. Masam, tertekuk, memerah (karena marah lho, ya), penuh keriput(?) dan hal-hal lainnya yang membuat wajah Sasuke sangat amat tidak enak dilihat saat ini.

" … dan tidak banyak alasan ketika dimintai tolong oleh Tou-sannya. Huft, sayang sekali, saat ini _Anikimu_ sedang–"

"Baiklah, Tou-san. Aku akan menjemputnya nanti sore," sahut Sasuke cepat. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar keluh kesah Tou-sannya akibat ditinggal _Anikinya study _di luar negeri.

Oh, selamat, Sasuke! Akhirnya kau mengakui kekalahanmu.

"Aku minta fotonya. Sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga."

:0: **TCoTF** :0:

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju area parkir yang berada di lantai paling dasar. Setelah memastikan urusan dengan Tou-sannya selesai dan meyakinkan Tou-sannya bahwa ia akan benar-benar menjemput Hinata Hartwin–aktris berkewarganegaraan Amerika– yang sedang dikontrak oleh perusahaan keluarganya, ia pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke tempat 'perjanjiannya' dengan Naruto dan beberapa rekan timnya di salah satu daerah pusat permainan Tokyo.

Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan terlambat menjemput aktris Amerika yang akan tiba di bandara Narita pukul enam sore, dengan semangat Sasuke kemudian melajukan mobil _sport_ hitam yang ia parkir di dekat pintu keluar. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan ia butuh hiburan–untuk saat ini.

'_Masih ada waktu tiga jam lagi,' _pikirnya.

Jalanan Tokyo terlihat cukup lengang sore ini. Hanya ada beberapa pengendara mobil dan sepeda yang melintas di jalanan. Sedangkan para pejalan kaki tampaknya lebih memilih untuk bersantai-santai sejenak di pinggiran jalan; menikmati makanan, minuman ataupun hanya sekedar duduk melepas lelah. Melihat tak ada kemacetan yang berarti, Sasuke berkesimpulan ia tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk menjemput aktrisnya kelak, karena pasti tidak akan ada kemacetan yang akan mengganggu perjalanannya seperti hari-hari biasanya.

_Tapi, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, Sasuke …._

Melihat papan plang berwarna merah bata bertuliskan '_Futo World_' yang dipajang di atas pintu masuk salah satu toko di pusat permainan Tokyo, Sasuke kemudian menurunkan laju mobilnya dan memarkirkannya di tempat parkir yang sudah disediakan oleh toko tersebut. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar, Sasuke lalu berjalan memasuki toko bernuansa _gaming _dengan hiasan-hiasan berupa gambar bola berbentuk lonjong dan gambar-gambar atlet _Amefuto_ dunia.

Toko yang terletak di Jalan Akarashi ini memang terlihat paling mencolok. Selain dikarenakan ukuran toko yang tergolong cukup luas jika dibandingkan dengan toko-toko lain yang mengelilinginya, Toko _Futo World _ini memasang banyak sekali pernak-pernik yang berhubungan dengan dunia _Amefuto_ atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai olahraga _American Football; _baik di bagian depan toko maupun di dalam_. _

Seperti bola berbentuk bulat lonjong yang dipakai dalam olahraga American Football dengan ukuran panjang sekitar 28 cm (11 inci) dan ukuran lingkar tengah sekitar 56 cm (22 inci) yang banyak digantung di dinding-dinding toko, serta alat pengaman berupa helm yang diletakkan di atas meja-meja pengunjung–dengan ukuran miniatur tentunya–dan _padding_. Lantai toko ini dicat berwarna hijau dan diberi garis-garis berwarna putih sebagai penanda zona terjadinya gol–saat pertandingan–yang dimulai dari pintu masuk dan berakhir di meja pemesanan yang terletak di seberangnya. Tak lupa, pintu masuk dan meja pemesanan juga didesain sedemikian rupa sehingga menyerupai tiang gawang dengan dua tiang vertikal beserta palang yang menghubungkan mereka.

_Benar-benar serasa berada di lapangan American Football Tuan-Tuan!_

Dengan pengunjung toko atau lebih tepat disebut cafe yang selalu berganti-ganti setiap menitnya, dapat dipastikan cafe yang menyediakan segala macam makanan ringan, minuman dan juga game-game menarik–yang pastinya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari _Amefuto_–ini tidak pernah , tidak dapat dipungkiri, cafe ini memang tempat tongkrongan paling asyik bagi para pecinta _Amefuto_ di Tokyo; termasuk Sasuke dan rekan-rekan timnya yang rata-rata sudah menjadi atlet pro-_AF. _

"Yo, _Teme_! Cepat sekali kau datang," sambut Naruto ketika manik shappirenya menemukan sosok Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arah meja mereka–Naruto, Sasori, Deidara, Gaara, Pein, Kabuto dan Suigetsu.

Sasuke hanya menautkan kedua alisnya ketika mendengar 'sambutan' Naruto untuknya. Ia merasa bingung dengan ucapan pria berambut blonde yang sedang mengenakan jaket _orange-_hitam, _t-shirt_ hitam dan celana jeans kedodoran ini. Padahal saat ini jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat–lewat setengah jam dari waktu perjanjian.

"Biasanyakan kau datang lewat dua jam dari waktu perjanjian, Sasuke," sahut Sasori tiba-tiba. Pemuda berwajah _babyface_ dengan kemeja lengan panjang bermotif kotak-kotak yang duduk di samping Naruto itu seakan dapat menjawab kebingungan Sasuke.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke ketus. Ia paling tidak suka jika dirinya disinggung-singgung masalah kedatangannya yang (selalu) molor. Padahal memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Hari ini aku sedang tidak _mood. _Jadi, aku secepatnya kemari," imbuhnya.

"Apa karena tugas sebagai 'anak berbakti' yang diberikan oleh Tou-sanmu barusan?" tanya Kabuto tepat sasaran sambil memegangi botolnya yang berisi air mineral yang dibelinya dari mesin 'unik' berbentuk _padding _di depan café. Lelaki bermata empat ini memang selalu dapat membaca perasaan orang lain, baik sedih, senang maupun yang tidak jelas sekali pun. Posisinya sebagai _quarterback _mengharuskannya untuk dapat membaca setiap gerakan permainan lawan dengan tepat dan itu berarti membaca gerak wajah lawannya juga.

"Yah, seperti biasa," jawab Sasuke singkat lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi satu-satunya yang tersisa di meja tersebut.

"Memangnya kau diberi tugas apalagi, Teme?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Menjemput seseorang di bandara nanti sore," jawabnya sembari meminum _soft drink_ yang ada di atas meja.

"Wah, apa dia perempuan? Cantik tidak?" tanya Naruto menggebu-gebu. Manik shappirenya mulai bersinar-sinar. Dasar!

"Dia perempuan, Dobe! Nih, liat saja sendiri fotonya!" jawabnya kesal. Disodorkannya foto berukuran 3R yang diberikan oleh Tou-sannya di kantor tadi siang ke wajah Naruto.

"Wah, beruntungnya …" ujar Naruto sambil memandangi intens sosok yang tercetak di lembar foto tersebut. Sosok tersebut seperti sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya sambil memegangi kedua pundaknya dengan kedua tangannya yang saling bersilangan. Di belakangnya terlihat daun-daun kering kecoklatan yang berjatuhan dari induknya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung dengan ucapan Naruto yang tidak selesai.

"Kau beruntung sekali Teme. Seandainya kita bisa bertukar jiwa." Semua orang yang berada di meja tersebut langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan atau lebih tepat disebut 'impian' Naruto yang semakin kelewat tidak wajar.

'_NANI_? Anak ini mabuk, ya?' pikir Sasuke heran.

"Memangnya seperti apa sih orangnya, Naruto?" Deidara yang pada dasarnya bukanlah tipe orang yang cuek pada lingkungan sekitar langsung berpindah tempat ke kursi dekat Naruto berada sekarang–yang artinya, secara tidak langsung memaksa Sasori menggeser tempat duduknya.

"Ini nih lihat-lihat! Manis banget yah?" ujar Naruto meminta persetujuan rekan sejawatnya yang memiliki kebiasaan sama dengannya–memandangi foto gadis manis nan imut.

"Wah, ini sih bukan hanya manis tapi sudah kayak bidadari," sahut Deidara dengan mata yang juga ikut bersinar-sinar.

"Eh, rasanya aku pernah melihat gadis ini bermain di drama musikal Disney channel Amerika," tambahnya sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Hah, memangnya kamu tahu Bahasa Inggris pakai acara nonton channel asing segala," ejek Naruto.

"Bukan aku yang nonton tapi adik perempuanku!" sungut Deidara kesal.

"Oh, pantas saja," respon Naruto singkat, padat dan tentu saja jika Deidara pintar pasti dia akan langsung menjitak kepala _wide receiver _timnya yang satu ini–Naruto_._

"Nah, begitu dong!" sahut Deidara tidak sadar dan tidak _loading_ dengan maksud ucapan Naruto.

Deidara kemudian kembali memasang wajah berpikirnya–berusaha mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu dan mengotak-atik isi kepalanya. Sementara Naruto, dia sedang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya; berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya yang sedang meledak-ledak akibat kepolosan rekannya yang juga berambut sewarna dengannya itu.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Hanta-ta … Hinta … Harwin … Hanta-win …. Uh, sulit sekali!" teriak Deidara frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda; seakan-akan sedang mengerjakan ujian kelulusan yang sangat sulit yang menyangkut hidup dan mati.

Semua rekan-rekannya–coret Sasuke karena _ace_ kita satu ini sedang membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Deidara berada sekarang–yang melihat tingkah aneh _receiver_ berambut gondrong ini hanya dapat memanjatkan doa agar rekannya tak perlu sampai dilarikan ke RSJ terdekat.

"Hinta … Hina–"

"Hinata Hartwin," potong Sasuke tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari meja berbentuk persegi panjang di hadapannya. Ternyata ia sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari lelaki berambut pirang panjang ini.

"Nah, itu dia! _Bravo,_ Sasuke! _Bravo_!" teriak Deidara bahagia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Sungguh memalukan. Sasuke berharap seumur hidupnya ia tidak perlu bertemu kembaran Deidara di tempat yang lain.

"Siapa tadi? Hinata Hartwin?" Pein yang sedari tadi adem ayem tiba-tiba saja terlonjak dari kursinya ketika mendengar nama aktris kesayangannya disebut-sebut.

'_Ya ampun. Komandan juga_?' heran Sasuke tanpa berpindah dari posisinya.

"Apa? Hinata?" Kali ini giliran Suigetsu yang bertanya-tanya.

'_Parah_!' Akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menutup telinganya yang menghadap ke atas–berusaha untuk mengurangi kebisingan dan mendapatkan ketenangan saat ini juga–dengan sebelah telapak tangannya yang tidak sedang digunakan untuk memegang botol _soft drink_.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang!" sahut Deidara ketus terhadap komandan dan _linebacker_ timnya.

Tanpa memerdulikan ucapan ketus Deidara, Suigetsu dan Pein langsung berlari menuju tempat Naruto dan Deidara yang saat ini masih asyik berkutat dengan foto pemberian dari Sasuke. Dengan tingkahnya yang kelewat kekanak-kanakan, mereka berempat langsung berebutan foto yang tadinya sedang bertengger manis di tangan Naruto.

"Aku mau lihat!"

"Ini punyaku!"

"Tidak! Minggir kalian! Tangan kalian akan mengotori wajah manis aktrisku!"

"Hei, hei, hentikan! Fotonya nanti ko–"

_Krieeeek …._

"–yak."

Oh, tidak …. Foto malang itu terkoyak menjadi empat bagian tak simetris akibat tangan-tangan tak bertanggung jawab dari para pengagum 'setia'.

Refleks, mereka berempat langsung menoleh ke arah lelaki berambut raven yang tampaknya masih setia dengan posisi awalnya–membaringkan kepalanya dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah yang berbeda dari tempat mereka berdiri–ditambah dengan sebelah tangan yang berada di atas telinga.

"Ehem …" Pein berpura-pura berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Uhuk-uhuk …" Suigetsu berpura-pura batuk.

"…" Deidara diam saja. Saat ini dia bingung mau bicara apa.

"_Teme_ …" Akhirnya hanya Naruto yang berani buka suara terang-terangan. Sambil meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, ia menunggu respon dari _Teme_-nya ini.

"…" Beberapa detik berlalu, namun tidak ada jawaban dari si Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Naruto sudah mulai keringat dingin gara-gara panggilannya tidak ditanggapi oleh rekannya yang satu ini.

"Emb …. Kapan kau akan menjemput Hi–" ucapan Naruto terhenti. Tiba-tiba saja, botol _soft drink _yang dipegang Sasuke terjatuh dari tangannya dan berakhir dengan menggelinding di lantai café yang bercorak rerumputan lapangan hijau.

"Tampaknya Sasuke sedang tidur, _un_," ujar Deidara yang mulai kambuh kebiasaan un-nya.

"Yah, sepertinya sih begitu," tambah Pein.

Sedangkan Suigetsu hanya dapat menghembuskan napas lega tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. '_Syukurlah aku tidak jadi dibunuhnya,' _pikirnya.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Naruto berjalan mendekat ke tempat Sasuke. Diliriknya wajah Sasuke yang hampir sebagian telah ditutup oleh rambut biru dongker miliknya. Merasa tidak yakin, Naruto lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

'_Tidak ada tanggapan,_' pikirnya. Setelah berusaha selama hampir 3 menit, akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan membuat sebuah kesimpulan pertama yang pernah ia buat dalam sejarah hidupnya, "Si _Teme_ itu sepertinya sudah tertidur lelap."

Mendengar hal tersebut, seluruh anggota tim (coret Sasori, Kabuto, dan Gaara) langsung menghembuskan napas lega bersama-sama karena _ace_ _runningback_ tim Taiyou Night Thunder sepertinya sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

'_Baiklah.'_

'_Ini saatnya.'_

'_Mumpung dia sedang tidur.'_

'_Ayo, kita lakukan!'_

Entah takdir, kebetulan, nasib, jodoh ataupun hal-hal lainnya, mereka berempat–Naruto, Deidara, Pein, Suigetsu–seakan dapat membaca pikiran masing-masing. Lalu, dengan satu kali anggukan mantap mereka berempat saling melempar pandangan tajam satu sama lain dan …

:0: **TCoTF** :0:

_Cafe Futo World, Prefektur Tokyo 05:59:59 pm_

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan _t-shirt_ putih, celana _training_ hitam dan sepatu _sport_ hitam-putih yang juga dominan berwarna hitam ini baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tampak dari rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan mata yang hanya terbuka setengahnya. Pemuda raven ini terus-menerus mengerjap-erjapkan kedua matanya; berusaha untuk memperjelas pandangan matanya yang masih kabur akibat tertutup selama hampir dua jam.

"Sudah bangun, eh, Sasuke?" Suara bariton berat menghentikan Sasuke dari kegiatannya dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara.

"Hn," balasnya singkat ketika mengetahui bahwa si pemilik suara adalah Kabuto yang sedang menatapnya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil di meja bernomor 21st _down_–serasa lebih longgar dari sebelumnya. Seingatnya, tadi ada sekitar tujuh sampai delapan orang di meja ini–termasuk dirinya. Tapi, saat ini kedua matanya hanya dapat menangkap satu sosok di hadapannya, yaitu si _quarterback_ tim, Kabuto. Sedangkan yang lainnya? Nihil. Bahkan bau-baunya saja sudah tidak keciuman.

"Mencari yang lain?" Lagi-lagi quarterback kita satu ini selalu dapat membaca pikiran orang lain.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan berkata, 'Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa harus tanya lagi?' Sumpah, Sasuke kesal banget sama _quarterback_ timnya ini. Memang, jauh di lubuk hatinya dia sangat mengagumi kemampuan Kabuto dalam membaca pikiran dan gerakan lawan. Karena, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa timnya sangat bergantung terhadap bakat langka dari si jenius Kabuto. Di sisi lain, ia sangat membenci kebiasaan buruk Kabuto yang selalu menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu lagi ditanyakan karena paling-paling pertanyaannya hanya perlu dijawab dengan jawaban,

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Mereka sudah pulang dari tadi. Sasori ada janji dengan Kankuro memerbaiki boneka yang rusak. Gaara membantu Tou-sannya mengaduk pasir di rumahnya. Naruto dan Deidara diminta Kaa-san mereka untuk menemani berbelanja. Sedangkan Suigetsu dan Pein … katanya mereka pergi ke toko musik membeli album terbaru Hinata," jelas Kabuto panjang lebar.

Kabuto lalu menatap wajah cengo' Sasuke saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda raven ini benar-benar tidak habis pikir kalau rekan-rekan tim terkuatnya sedang melakukan kegiatan yang ehem … ya, begitulah. Di luar nalar seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Hanya ada dua kata yang dapat ia ucapkan sebagai tanggapan.

"Tak kusangka."

"Apanya?" tanya Kabuto heran.

"Ah, ti-tidak," jawab Sasuke gelagapan.

_Tunggu sebentar! Suigetsu dan Pein beli album siapa katanya? '… _Sedangkan Suigetsu dan Pein … katanya mereka pergi ke toko musik membeli **album terbaru Hinata**.' _Nani? Album terbaru … __**HINATA**__?_

"Kabuto, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke mulai panik. Saking paniknya, ia sampai lupa kalau saat ini ada jam tangan yang sedang melilit di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jadi, untuk apa lagi dia menanyakan jam?

"Sekarang jam …" Kabuto lalu merogoh ponsel yang berada di saku celananya. Sesaat kemudian, ia lalu berkata, "Jam enam lewat lima belas menit."

"_NANI_?" teriak Sasuke. Matanya melotot ke arah Kabuto bagaikan ingin keluar sedangkan mulutnya masih setia menganga akibat _shock_ yang berlebihan.

"Kau pasti terlambat menjemput aktris Amerika itu, kan?" tanya Kabuto–lagi.

Anak ini memang minta ditonjok, ya. Sudah tahu teman sedang _shock_ berat, masih saja diberi pertanyaan yang sudah jelas-jelas jawabannya 'Ya'. Namun, karena saat ini Sasuke sedang berada dalam situasi mendesak, jadi ia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk meladeni pertanyaan 'kurang kerjaan' dari Kabuto atau pun menonjok wajahnya. Dengan secepat kilat, Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas meja dan segera berlari keluar kafe–meninggalkan Kabuto yang sedang menatap punggungnya miris.

"Huft, lagi-lagi aku yang bayar," gerutunya tidak jelas.

:0: **TCoTF** :0:

Sasuke segera memacu pedal gas mobilnya ketika dirinya berhasil keluar dari deretan barisan vertikal mobil-mobil yang entah sejak kapan, menjadi sebanyak ini dan sukses membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya yang tak sengaja tadi sore ia parkir di barisan tengah. Sungguh hari yang buruk!

Tak sampai di situ saja cobaan yang harus diterima oleh Sasuke. Setelah keluar dari daerah pusat permainan Tokyo yang memang semakin ramai saat menjelang malam hari, sebenarnya dirinya sudah mewanti-wanti kalau-kalau jalanan akan berubah menjadi ramai mengingat saat ini adalah jam sibuk, alias jam pulang warga Tokyo dari aktivitasnya seharian ini.

Dan … benar saja! Jalanan 100% berubah total dibandingkan ketika ia melewatinya tadi sore. Hampir tidak ada celah untuk menyalip kendaraan yang lain. Karena, baik di bagian depan, belakang, kiri maupun kanan sudah tertutup sempurna oleh kendaraan lain yang juga terjebak kemacetan dengannya. Sasuke benar-benar terkunci saat ini.

Badannya mulai tidak bisa diam. Jari-jari tangannya terus-menerus ia jentik-jentikkan ke _dashboard_ mobil, begitu pula dengan kedua kakinya yang terus-menerus dihentakkannya pelan. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah lima belas menit lebih ia berada di sini dan mobilnya hanya berpindah sejauh beberapa meter? Sasuke yang memang bukan tipe penyabar pun sudah mulai kehabisan stok kesabarannya. Dengan kurang kerjaan, ia keluarkan setengah bagian kepalanya dari jendela mobilnya sambil berteriak lantang, "Woy, cepat jalan siput!"

"Siapa yang kamu panggil siput? Heh, bocah!" sahut pengendara di sebelahnya. Pria tua berambut putih panjang dengan mata menyeramkan yang persis seperti ular menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ia terus-menerus menatap Sasuke, sampai akhirnya …

"Go-gomen," ucap Sasuke akhirnya sambil memasukkan kembali setengah bagian kepalanya yang tadi sempat menelusup keluar. Pelipisnya sudah mulai basah akibat keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran. Pria bermata serupa ular ini tak henti-hentinya menatap Sasuke dari dalam mobil silvernya walaupun Sasuke sudah dengan 'berat hati' meminta maaf kepadanya.

Pura-pura tak mengindahkan tatapan membunuh dari pria tua di sebelahnya, Sasuke kembali memfokuskan matanya ke jalanan di depannya yang sama sekali belum menunjukkan pergerakan sedikit pun. Diliriknya sekilas jam tangan biru tua di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam.

"Huft …." Tampaknya ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang melelahkan dan … mencekam, tentu saja. Karena pria tua di sebelahnya ini sepertinya masih menaruh dendam padanya.

:0: **TCoTF** :0:

_Narita Airport, Prefektur Chiba 08:01:21 pm_

Sebuah mobil sport hitam tampak memasuki area luar gedung bandara. Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengetahui bahwa saat ini pengemudi mobil tersebut sedang terburu-buru.

_Ckiiiiiiiit ….._

Ia memberhentikan laju mobilnya secara mendadak sehingga terdengar suara gesekan yang cukup nyaring dari keempat ban mobilnya. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan. Yah, dia benar-benar harus bergegas saat ini. Tidak ada waktu untuknya memikirkan dimana tempat parkir yang benar.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya. Lalu membanting pintunya sembarangan tanpa melihat ke arah si pintu mobil. Sambil berlari, ia merogoh saku celananya; bermaksud mencari foto orang yang akan ia jemput di bandara saat ini. Sejujurnya, Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin apakah orang tersebut masih setia menunggunya di bandara setelah hampir dua jam ia molor dari waktu kedatangan pesawat.

Sasuke sendiri tidak bermaksud untuk molor sampai selama ini dari waktu yang telah ditetapkan, namun apa daya, namanya juga manusia. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau letak Bandara Narita itu sekitar 65 Km jauhnya dari Prefektur Tokyo, sehingga dibutuhkan paling tidak satu jam untuk tiba di sana dalam keadaan normal. Namun, sekali lagi, keberuntungan sedang tidak berada di pihaknya. Sayang sekali, saat ini keadaannya sedang amat sangat tidak normal. Kemacetan mendadak yang terjadi hampir di seluruh jalanan Kota Tokyo benar-benar sukses memerlambat laju kendaraannya. Ditambah lagi … teror yang terus-menerus dilancarkan oleh bapak-bapak tua di sebelahnya sempat membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi dan hampir saja menabrak kucing di jalanan.

Sasuke terus berusaha merogoh-rogoh kedua sisi saku celananya untuk mencari foto orang tersebut. Jangan heran jika Sasuke sudah tidak ingat dengan wajahnya. Karena, sejak Fugaku memberikan foto tersebut kepadanya, ia bahkan sama sekali belum memerhatikan sosok yang ada di dalamnya.

Sasuke masih sibuk mencari-cari foto yang ia ingat betul telah ia simpan di salah satu saku celananya. Karena sepasang matanya masih sibuk melihat ke bawah–tepatnya di bagian saku celananya–yang artinya ia tidak memerhatikan jalanan di depannya, ditambah dengan kecepatan larinya saat ini, maka kesimpulannya adalah ….

_Bruuuuk …._

Oh, jangan salah! Itu bukan suara tubuh Sasuke yang mendarat di lantai marmer bandara akibat tergelincir atau sebagainya. Sebaliknya, justru Sasukelah yang berhasil menjatuhkan seseorang di hadapannya. Dan, lebih hebatnya lagi, yang ditabraknya ternyata adalah seorang gadis remaja. Benar-benar tidak sopan!

Gadis yang sedang mengenakan topi berjenis _Baseball _berwarna abu-abu polosdengantulisan Macbeth berwarna hitam tebal di bagian _crown-_nya ini hanya terdiam dan memegangi bagian pinggulnya yang sakit akibat terpelanting ke belakang. Wajahnya tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas dikarenakan tangan kanannya terus memegangi _peak_ topinya yang cukup panjang dan wajahnya yang tertunduk menghadap lantai di bawahnya–seakan sedang menutupi sesuatu. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia justru kebingunan sendiri dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan gadis yang terus bertahan pada posisinya seperti ini selama beberapa saat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ditambah lagi, tindakan cerobohnya tadi sudah mengundang perhatian banyak orang di bandara.

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk membantu gadis ini berdiri. Yah, walau bagaimanapun jugakan Sasuke yang bersalah karena telah menabraknya. Namun, tiba-tiba keinginannya memudar saat indera pendengarannya mendengar pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat ke Bandara Dhulles, Washington DC.

"Orang itu …" gumamnya lirih.

Saat itulah ia teringat kembali tujuan awalnya kemari. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bermain-main di sini. Lalu, dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan, Sasuke justru berkata kepada gadis tersebut, "Makanya, dipakai tuh mata!" Sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan si gadis yang hanya terdiam menatap punggungnya sambil memasang tampang bingung akibat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Bukannya dia yang tak punya mata?" tanya si gadis entah pada siapa.

To Be Continued

Keterangan :

Crown adalah bagian atas topi yang berfungsi untuk menutupi kepala.

Peak adalah bagian topi yang menjulur keluar dan bertekstur keras.

Model topi baseball itu seperti yang sering dipakai oleh Justin Bieber. Eh, entahlah, saya juga kurang tahu. Tapi kurang lebihnya sih begitu …

Bandara Narita itu letaknya 65 km arah timur dari Tokyo, terletak di Narita City, Chiba. Merupakan salah satu bandara internasional di Jepang. (kalau salah mohon diberi tahu) Dan Bandara Dhulles letaknya di Washington DC. Waktu perjalanan yang dibutuhkan kalau naik pesawat dari Washington ke Tokyo atau sebaliknya sekitar 11 jam.

Perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dan Washington, Amerika, itu sekitar 13 jam.

Oh, ya, untuk istilah-istilah dalam olahraga Amefuto seperti runningback, quarterback, mungkin dari kalian ada yang belum tahu apa maksudnya. Nah, istilahnya baru akan saya jelaskan di chap selanjutnya. Soalnya Saya tidak sempat mengetiknya sekarang… Gomen,

Jadi, menurut kalian bagaimana, minna? Tentang chap yang satu ini, apakah sudah cukup panjang? Makin baik dari yang sebelumnya atau makin jelek atau bagaimana? Berikan saya tanggapan atas fic ini, ya … Soalnya, sebagai author baru saya juga ingin lebih berkembang menjadi lebih baik. Jadi, review minna sangat saya harapkan, hehe …

**Pojok balas review:**

**n: **Gomen, gomen banget yah… Saya bukannya sengaja buat yang pendek" kok, soalnya yang kemarin itu hanya prolognya, jadi saya pikir yah pendek-pendek aja namanya juga prolog. Hehe… Tapi, untuk chap yang ini sudah agak mendingan kok, lebih panjang berapa ribu gitulah#plak. Oh, ya, tentang yang ngomong dgn Hinata di chap sebelumnya itu Mister Jiraiya. Sbenarnya namanya sudah saya cantumkan, tapi entah bagaimana kisahnya, namanya hilang sendiri waktu saya publish.

**sasuhina-caem: **kependekan, ya? Gomen, yang ini saya jamin lebih panjang kok.

**Nana-chan: **Hehe, iya nih, dia emang saya bikin OOC, tapi gpp kan?#ditimpuk. Wah, mengenai romance di chap berapa saya juga kurang tahu(parah) soalnya jujur saja saya nulisnya emang baru sampai di sini chapnya jadi gak tahu di chap berapa. Pokoknya, yang jelas ketika mereka entar udah ketemu secara 'normal' pasti akan saya berikan adegan romance ^^

**lavender hime chan:** gomen … yang ini sudah 5x lipat lebih panjang kok ^^

**Suhi-18: **Ia, dia aktris dari Amerika yang blasteran gitulah. Nama marganya Hartwin, soalnya dia ngikut marga ibunya. Tapi jujur, saya sendiri aneh dengan nama marganya. Soalnya itu nama ciptaan saya sendiri. Dan saya bukan orang Amerika … hehe ^^

**uciha athrun:** gomen gomen … maaf kalau kependekan. Yang ini udah lebih panjang kok..

**So, give me u'r opinion about this fic**

**PLEASE … ^^**


	3. Chapter 2: Postpone

_Naruto __own __Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : AU, __**Sangat OOC (terutama untuk main characters)**__, maybe typo,_

_romance hanya sedikit untuk chapter awal. Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena baru di chap ini Sasuke dan Hinata ketemu beneran ==" _

_Don't Like?_

_Don't Read_

_Ariya 'no' Miji proudly present:_

The Courage on the Field

( Chapter II: Postpone)

.

.

.

Perasaan Sasuke atau memang bandara ini semakin sepi. Padahal saat ia tiba sebelumnya, suasana di bandara cukup padat bahkan ia sampai sulit untuk bergerak apalagi untuk menerobos sekumpulan manusia di depannya. Tapi sekarang? Kosong. Bahkan petugas bandaranya saja sudah berkurang. Aneh.

Sasuke melirik sekilas jam tangan biru tua di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang baru menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima menit. Tapi, kenapa sepi sekali ….

Mengacuhkan segala pemikiran aneh miliknya, pria rambut raven ini kembali merogoh saku celananya dan akhirnya mendapati benda yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya. Secarik foto lusuh dan … sudah tak berbentuk diraihnya lalu dipandanginya dengan seksama. Sungguh diluar dugaan, _ace_ kita satu ini justru terkekeh kecil tatkala sepasang mata obsidiannya mendapati foto artisnya dihiasi plester hitam.

"Hahaha … pintar! Kalau begini bagaimana wajahnya bisa terlihat?"

Sepertinya … Sasuke sedikit gangguan. Ia menarik napasnya dalam dan memaki takdirnya yang sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan. Sasuke mengutuk takdirnya yang sudah mempertemukannya dengan rekan-rekan tidak berguna. Siapa lagi yang kurang kerjaan memplester foto koyak dengan plester hitam kalau bukan si duo pirang, perching berjalan dan maniak air? Sasuke benar-benar akan memasker wajah mereka dengan tomat setelah ini!

Setengah menit berlalu, akhirnya ide pun datang menyinari kepala sang Uchiha muda. Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri—mencari sesuatu yang dikiranya dapat membantunya. Pandangannya berhenti di deretan kursi sebelah timur—tepat di sebelah toilet bandara. Ia menyeringai. Secepat kilat Sasuke berlari meraih benda berwarna merah muda yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kursi kosong. Warnanya memang sedikit 'keterlaluan', tapi … ya sudahlah. Toh gratis.

Sasuke nyengir bahagia menatap bantuannya tersebut. Tapi, belum cukup sampai di sini saja ujian untuknya. Ia masih harus mencari alat tulis untuk menuliskan nama 'Hinata' di atasnya. Dan Sasuke sadar betul ia tak pernah membawa peralatan sebangsa alat tulis bersamanya. Jadi … karena di bandara tidak ada toko alat tulis, mau tidak mau ia harus meminjamnya dari siapa pun yang 'kurang kerjaan' membawa alat tulis ke bandara.

Kebetulan seorang lelaki tua tiba-tiba berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Perawakannya sedikit familiar untuk Sasuke. Rasanya ia baru saja melihat pria bermata ular itu sebelumnya tapi entah dimana ia pun tak ingat. Sungguh-sungguh hanya ingatan jangka pendek saja yang dimilikinya.

"Permisi, boleh kupinjam spidol milik anda?" tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Oh, ya, silahkan," jawab lelaki tua itu sembari memberikan spidol hitam yang diselipkannya di kemeja putih tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia terus-menerus menunduk dan mengobrak-abrik apa pun yang ada di sekitar deretan kursi. Baik kaki kursi sampai tempat sampah di dekatnya juga jadi sasaran.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak perduli. Tapi, lama-kelamaan ia penasaran juga dengan kegiatan lelaki tua ini yang menurutnya semakin tidak normal karena mengganggu fasilitas umum.

"Ehem, apa yang sedang anda cari?"

"Apa kamu melihat kertas karton merah muda di sekitar sini?" Lelaki tua itu justru balik bertanya.

"Oh, kertas karton …. Tidak li—" Sasuke baru tersadar apa yang baru saja akan dia katakan.

"—hat." Benda yang dicari lelaki tua itu ternyata ada padanya. Dicoret-coret olehnya. Dan lagi … sungguh tidak berterima kasih dirinya sudah meminjam spidol dari orang yang ia ambil barangnya tanpa permisi.

"Apa?" Orang itu meminta penjelasan.

"Ti-tidak. Arigatou .…" ujar Sasuke sembari mengembalikan spidol dan berlalu pergi.

"Huh, sepertinya aku memang tidak beruntung hari ini." Lelaki itu tampak kelelahan dan menyerah. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya yang kurus dan wajahnya yang pucat. Gambaran ini sesungguhnya tidak membuat Sasuke kasihan. Sebaliknya ia takut melihat lelaki tua ini yang justru terlihat semakin menyeramkan.

Jauh di lubuk hati Sasuke, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengembalikan kertas karton ini pada lelaki tua di sampingnya. Tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk mengambil benda merah muda ini tanpa izin. Lagipula, kertasnya sudah ia coret. Jadi apa gunanya?

'_Kami-sama_, maafkan aku…' gumamnya seraya mengelus dadanya berulang kali.

**0: TCOTF:0**

Seorang gadis mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru kota yang seakan-akan bergerak meninggalkannya dari balik kaca mobil. Matanya menampilkan sorot kekaguman yang luar biasa saat menatap berbagai bangunan serta cahaya-cahaya lampu yang menyinarinya. Membuat malam yang seharusnya gelap justru berubah menjadi surga cahaya. Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Pertama kali ke Jepang, nona?" sapa supir taksi tiba-tiba.

"Ahh, ti-tidak juga …. Dulu saya pernah kemari bersama keluarga," jawab gadis itu seadanya.

"Tampaknya anda sudah lama sekali tidak kemari?"

"Hn." Gadis bertopi abu-abu polos tersebut bergumam tidak jelas—mengiyakan.

Perjalanan kembali sepi. Gadis itu memilih untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya memandangi keindahan kota Tokyo di malam hari. Ia ragu ia dapat menikmati semua ini setelah kontrak kerja dilaksanakan.

"Apa masih lama, pak?"

"Tidak. Tinggal satu belokan lagi kita sudah tiba di gedung Uchiha corp," jawab sang supir tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari jalanan di depannya.

"Ehm … nona. Apa tidak lebih baik jika topinya dilepas saja? Mungkin akan lebih nyaman untuk anda menikmati pemandangan," saran sang supir ketika melihat si penumpang mulai gelisah dengan topinya.

Berpikir sejenak, penumpang yang dimaksud merasa saran sang supir ada benarnya juga. Tidak ada gunanya lagi ia menyamar dalam taksi. Lagipula, ia memang sudah mulai gerah dengan penutup kepalanya yang telah setia menempel padanya sejak di Bandara Dhulles.

"Kurasa … memang sudah saatnya." Orang tersebut kemudian memegangi _peak_ topinya dan menariknya perlahan ke arah belakang. Menyebabkan rambut indigo panjang yang sebelumnya ia ikat bersama topinya menjadi tergerai bebas.

"Nah, kalau begitu kan—" Kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan tatkala matanya tanpa sengaja melirik sosok familiar dari kaca atas mobil. Hampir saja sang supir menabrak pembatas jalan jika saja suara merdu orang itu tak memanggilnya

"Hati-hati, pak," tegurnya sopan. Sementara sang supir tengah sibuk mencari jiwanya yang hilang, orang itu tersenyum simpul di kursi belakang.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata … Hartwin? Anda … kenapa ada di sini?"

Dan selanjutnya … perjalanan menjadi lebih meriah oleh berbagai macam sesi tanya jawab.

**0: TCOTF:0**

"Argghhhh …."

Sungguh sial nasib Sasuke hari ini. Setelah berlari-lari di bandara untuk mencari sang bintang sambil mengibar-ngibarkan kertas karton merah muda di atas kepalanya, Sasuke harus bersabar menghadapi kerumunan massa yang ternyata terpusat di tengah bandara.

Berbagai macam jenis manusia ia temukan di sini. Dengan bermacam-macam aksesoris serta penampilan yang … rada nyentrik. Dan anehnya … mereka semua membawa serta mengibar-ngibarkan _banner_ foto seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang. Kan sangat tidak mungkin jika _banner_ yang dibawa itu adalah foto keluarganya sendiri yang akan dijemput. Sebagai sambutan? Norak sekali! Lagipula … seberapa besar keluarganya sampai membawa massa sebanyak ini?

Sasuke hampir saja akan menelpon dokter THT pribadi untuk pemeriksaan gendang telinganya yang sepertinya pecah akibat paduan suara dadakan orang-orang tidak waras di sekitarnya. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Kerumunan orang ini berdesak-desakkan di sepanjang pagar pembatas bahkan ada yang sampai memaksa melompati pagar jika saja tidak langsung dicegah oleh petugas bandara. Ow, pantas saja Sasuke tak dapat menemukan petugas di depan.

"Hinataaaaaaa-_chaaaaan_!"

"Hinata-_chan where are you_?"

"Hinataaaaaa _I love youuuu_!"

_WHAT _

Ulangi lagi!

"—_where are you_?"

Bukan. Bukan yang ini. Sebelumnya!

"Hinataaaaa-_chaaaaaan_!"

Sasuke melongo. Sepasang oniksnya membelalak walau hanya sesaat. Mereka menyebut nama … Hinata? Jadi, mereka ini sedang menyambut Hinata? Lalu … dimana Hinata?

Secepat kilat Sasuke berusaha menerobos tembok massa di depannya. Sangat sulit. Walau profesinya mengharuskannya untuk dapat menerobos barisan pertahanan lawan, tapi barisan pertahanan orang 'tidak waras' di depannya ini lebih gila dibandingkan lawannya di lapangan terbuka. Beberapa orang bahkan ada yang sampai tega menyikut wajah bak porselen sang _ace_ _Taiyou Night Thunder_ karena kesal dipaksa minggir oleh Sasuke.

"Heh! Cari tempat lain dong kalau mau lihat. Di sini udah gak muat tau!" bentak salah satu fans yang mengira Sasuke adalah fans lain yang ingin merebut posisinya yang strategis. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia justru semakin bersemangat 'mengusir' wanita berusia dua puluh tahunan tersebut dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegang karton merah muda bertuliskan 'HINATA'.

Pantas saja orang ini sampai salah sangka.

"Berisik! Minggir sana!" sahut Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Ya ampun, Sasuke. Dia ini wanita!

"Oh, ngajak kelahi, ya?" Ah, parah! Wanita berambut silver itu tersulut emosinya. Ia melotot dan memasang ancang-ancang akan menghajar Sasuke, sebelum …

"SEMUANYAAAA! CARI DI LUAR! HINATA-_CHAN_ SUDAH TIDAK ADA DI BANDARA!" teriak fans yang lain dengan pengeras suara yang entah didapat dari mana.

Melupakan permasalahannya dengan si pria berambut _raven_, fans bersurai silver itu langsung berlalu pergi bersama fans yang lainnya. Berdesak-desakkan menjadi pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mata ketika mereka berebut untuk keluar dari pintu bandara yang sebenarnya memiliki ukuran cukup besar.

Beberapa yang tak 'bermata' bahkan sampai ada yang menabrak dan menginjak kaki emas Sasuke yang sudah pasrah terhadap nasibnya. Pasrah? Tumben sekali _ace_ Taiyou ini tak meledak-ledak emosinya. Tampaknya ia sudah cukup lelah menghadapi wanita silver yang tadi.

Sepasang indera penglihatannya memindai keadaan bandara. Sepi. Sungguh keajaiban. Dalam waktu kurang dari sepersekian detik sekumpulan 'makhluk' itu langsung menghilang bagai ditiup topan ketika mendengar kata sakral 'HINATA'.

Aaaah … sepertinya sebentar lagi Uchiha muda ini juga akan segera menyusul 'makhluk-makhluk' itu setelah sel-sel otaknya kembali bekerja. Tapi tujuannya sedikit berbeda. Tentu saja; Uchiha Corp. Orang yang dicarinya pasti ada di sana!

**0: TCOTF:0**

_Tok, tok …._

Dan di sinilah Sasuke sekarang. Berdoa sepanjang perjalanan telah ia lakukan agar diberi umur panjang. Sasuke tidak mau mati muda. Sungguh. Ia benar-benar bingung akan beralasan seperti apa ketika bertemu dengan _Tou-sannya_ kelak.

'Aku lupa, _Tou-san_.'

Alasan buruk.

'Aku ketiduran.'

Jujur. Tapi … sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan ulang, nak!

'_Gomen_.'

Gak ada alasannya!

"Masuk," sahut suara maskulin dari dalam ruangan.

Yah, Sasuke belum menemukan alasan yang tepat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hadapi sajalah Sasuke. Kamu-kan laki-laki.

_Kriiieeek_

Pintu terdengar berderit tertahan; membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke semakin kesal. Ia tahu pintu ini baru saja diganti minggu lalu. Mahal pula. Kok masih saja berbunyi saat dibuka. Huh, Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan teknologi masa kini.

Hey Sasuke! Kembali fokus!

"Bocah, darimana saja kau?" Fugaku menatap Sasuke datar dari atas kursi kayu ukir di tengah ruangan kerjanya.

Sedangkan yang ditatap tidak merespons atau pun mengatakan sesuatu. Perhatiannya lebih tertuju pada sosok manis yang tengah duduk bersandar di barisan kursi yang terletak berseberangan dengan kursi yang sedang diduduki oleh _Tou-sannya_. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih setia membolak-balik halaman sebuah majalah bergambar bola lonjong yang-entah-apa-itu, gadis bersurai indigo tersebut justru terlihat tak tertarik sama sekali pada Sasuke yang tengah dicerca pertanyaan oleh lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Kau … topi itu …" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya justru menunjuk topi _Baseball _berwarna abu-abu polos dan gadis itu bergantian. "Kau yang di bandara? Kenapa kau di sini?" bentaknya.

"Maaf." Menghela napas berat akibat aktifitasnya terganggu, gadis tersebut pun memilih untuk menyudahi kegiataan membacanya untuk sementara waktu dan meladeni pertanyaan laki-laki raven di sampingnya.

"Siapa anda?" sambungnya dengan intonasi sangaaaaat tenang.

Mendengar nada bicara gadis di sebelahnya yang menurutnya lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan sikap dinginnya, Sasuke serasa ingin menjerit frustasi saat ini juga. Untung saja, satu-satunya orang tertua di ruangan ini berhasil mendamaikan atmosfer gelap keduanya yang sangat tak bersahabat.

"Sasuke! Bersikaplah lebih sopan terhadap Nona Hartwin!" Ow, tentu saja Sasuke yang harus didamaikan terlebih dahulu.

"Ha-Ha-Hartwin?" eja Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Hinata Hartwin, Tuan … Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Ia kemudian berdiri menghadap Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya—untuk bersalaman.

Sasuke menatap intens gadis beriris pucat di depannya dari atas sampai ke bawah; seakan menelanjanginya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa gadis di depannya ini ternyata begitu menawan. Rambut indigo panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas sehingga membuat beberapa helaiannya bergerak anggun seiring gerakan sang pemiliknya. Penampilannya yang sangat sederhana namun justru membuatnya terlihat semakin natural dan menambah kesan manis di dalamnya—seperti malaikat.

Bayangkan saja, untuk ukuran aktris internasional setingkat Hollywood, dia hanya mengenakan kaos oblong abu-abu polos yang panjangnya hampir menutupi setengah pahanya, celana _jeans _hitam panjang yang secara tak langsung melukis bentuk kaki jenjangnya, lalu jaket keunguan dengan sedikit kombinasi hitam di beberapa sisinya.

Tanpa sadar, bungsu Uchiha ini bergumam pelan, "Menakjubkan ..." Dan tetap tak melepaskan matanya dari objek di depannya; seakan menikmatinya.

Hinata—yang menjadi objek bagi kedua oniks Sasuke—memang bukan orang yang dapat dengan pasti mengartikan tatapan orang lain. Tapi, ia berani bersumpah bahwa pemuda di depannya ini sangat tidak sopan karena memandangi wanita yang baru ditemuinya kelewat batas—menurut Hinata.

"Sebaiknya ... jaga mata anda, Uchiha-_san," _tegurnya halus seraya menarik kembali tangan kanannya lalu mendudukkan kembali dirinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia malah tersenyum kecil—menyeringai—karena ke-sensitifan gadis tersebut dan juga sifatnya yang terang-terangan menegur kelakuannya.

Tapi ... sebaiknya kau jangan kagum terlebih dahulu Sasuke. Karena dia ...

"Fugaku-_san_. Kurasa anak anda harus diajari sedikit tata-krama."

... benar-benar akan blak-blakan pada siapa pun.

Pudar sudah seringaian tampan di wajah _ace_ kita. Tergantikan mulut yang menganga lebar dan tatapan tak percaya yang kembali ditujukan pada sang gadis indigo.

"Ma-maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Nona Hartwin." Baru pertama kali Sasuke melihat Fugaku meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dan itu berarti buruk baginya ...

"Sasuke! Duduk dan perbaiki sikapmu!" bentak _plus _perintah Fugaku.

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Nona Hartwin. Mulai saat ini saya akan lebih tegas lagi mengajarinya tata krama," ujar Fugaku sembari meminta maaf (lagi) di hadapan seorang gadis yang umurnya jauuuuuh di bawahnya. Sasuke sendiri heran. Sebegitu hebatkah pengaruh gadis ini terhadap keberlangsungan hidup perusahaan sampai-sampai _Tou-sannya_ yang keras kepala pun takluk hanya karena masalah 'sepele'.

"Tidak masalah, Fugaku-_san_. Saya dapat memakluminya," balas Hinata santai—seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa—disertai senyuman manis dari bibirnya. Uh, sungguh berlawanan dengan kata-katanya yang 'pedas' barusan.

"Tapi … saya tetap merasa tidak nyaman terhadap Nona—" Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya.

"Sebagai gantinya … Sasuke akan saya tugaskan untuk menemani anda selama seminggu ini mencari sekolah sementara di Tokyo," tegasnya.

"A-apa?" lontar Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Dan anda bebas memerintahnya sesuka hati," tambahnya.

Ckckckc ... Sasuke, kau dijual ayahmu!

"Dengan senang hati, Fugaku-_san." _

Mereka gila!

Mendengar pernyataan santai gadis remaja blasteran di sebelahnya, Sasuke semakin tidak bisa menebak seperti apakah sosok asli bintang Amerika yang tengah memerhatikan penjelasan _Tou-sannya _dengan seksama. Dan akhirnya, ia pun hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah mengetahui penolakan terhadap _Tou-sannya_ tak akan ada gunanya.

"Oh, ya, Sasuke. Sekarang antar Nona Hartwin ke rumahnya di area Surugadai, Chiyoda," perintah Fugaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Sedikit RE-EDIT)

Fiuh, gak nyangka bisa ngelanjutkan fic SH satu ini. ^^

Curcol sedikit ya? Sebenarnya Saya heran. Kenapa ya saya gak pernah bisa buat fic yang ada feelnya. Saya suka deskripsikan tempat, tapi susah banget buat bangkitin feel di dalamnya. Huh Dasar Amatiran #memaki diri sendiri. Tapi bener lho, saya iri banget ama temen saya dan author lain yang bisa ngebangkitin klan#plak (ralat) ngebangkitin feel untuk ceritanya.

Ada yang tau gak gimana caranya ? #author bingung

Gomenne, **OOC** berat. Haha,, rasanya jiwa Sasuke dan Hinata di sini tertukar yah.

**suhi-18:** wahwah…100 buat anda. Hehe, tampaknya Suhi punya sixsense deh tebakannya jitu #habisficguegampangketebaksih ==". Ini udah ketemu lho, walau auranya masih mendung gitu. Terimakasih udah mereview ^^

**sasuhina-caem: **Oke, ini chap lanjutannya. Terimakasih udah ngereview ^^

** Ms Reika: **Iya, terserah mau dipanggil apa. Wah makasih ya udah suka. Tampaknya sih ilang waktu di publish. Makasih ya udah dikasih tau ^^

**Hiu kisame:** hehe gantung ya? Sorry. Oke silahkan… Thanks for review ^^

**n:** semoga aja ini cukup seru #bingung sendiri… Thanks for review ya ^^

**SHlOv3r:** Gak usah nyesel, saya gak bakal ilang kemana-mana #GR..Hahaha,, emang sih, Sasuke jadi kurang ambisius di sini. Thanks udah ngereview ^^

**Hiu kisame:** Hoho,, ia tuh emang lagi sial nasib Sasuke. Saya juga kurang tahu. Tampaknya sih emang Ochi #author bingung sendiri.. Thanks udah ngereview ^^

**Lizy94:** Makasih. Ini mungkin gak juga kilat, tapi udah saya update. Terimakasih udah ngereview ^^

**Jangan panggil aku ninja:** hemb,, saya juga ngarapnya gitu sih. Saya juga suka Obito kok, kita sehati #plak. Mungkin disini bakalan banyak penghalangnya. Terimakasih udah ngereview ^^

**LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke: **Boleh,, kamu punya akun gak? Ntar saya pm no hp saya. Wuaaaaaaaaah, anda reviewer pertama yang berhasil menebak pertanyaan saya yang satu itu. Selamat #maksa salaman. OOT ya, Lala anak FESI juga? Hehe, makasih ya udah dikasih tau kesalahannya. Saya pikir sama, ternyata itu buat baseball ==" Hahaha café khayalan saya. Lead blocker? Apa gak serem tuh? Udah update… Thanks yah udah ngereview ^^

Oh, iya.. ngomong-ngomong gimana yah kehidupan Sasuke dan Hinata setelah ini? Saya sendiri aja bingung #parah

See ya..

Review if you mind ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Rumah

Hujan deras mengguyur seluruh Kota Tokyo. Suhu dingin seketika menguar, menggelitik permukaan kulit setiap jiwa di bawahnya. Tak terkecuali kedua anak remaja yang terpaksa bernaung dalam satu mobil yang dikemudikan oleh seorang pemuda berkulit pucat. Mobil _sport_ hitam ini sudah melaju hampir dua puluh menit lamanya melintasi jalanan yang cukup lengang mengingat cuaca yang memang sedang tak bersahabat di luar. Ditambah daerah yang sedang mereka tempuh saat ini memang selalu sepi ketika malam tiba. Kondisi ini cukup menambah suasana seram yang lebih dulu diciptakan oleh deretan pepohonan cemara yang menjulang tinggi di sisi jalanan.

Umumnya, ketika suhu udara menurun atau katakanlah sejuk, orang-orang normal akan berusaha mencari kehangatan untuk menormalkan kembali suhu tubuh mereka. Misalnya, meneguk segelas cokelat hangat di dekat perapian atau … setidaknya saling berbagi kehangatan, mungkin?

Tapi tidak untuk mereka. Entah memang kulit mereka yang setebal baja atau … anggaplah kedua orang 'kurang normal' ini terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui betapa bekunya kulit mereka saat ini.

'Daripada harus berinterkasi dengan makhluk di sebelahku, aku lebih memilih dibekukan di luar!' Begitulah moto hidup mereka.

Jadi, jangan heran kalau kau hanya menemukan keheningan. Karena semenjak 'disatukan' dalam satu mobil, bisa dikatakan tak ada interaksi sama sekali antara kedua insan berbeda gender ini. Si wanita yang sibuk memandangi pemandangan dari luar mobil, sementara si pria sibuk dengan urusan kemudi.

Yah, tapi jangan salahkan mereka juga. Toh, baru ketemu dan kenal hari ini. Itu pun kalau pertemuan di kantor tadi dapat disebut perkenalan. Atau bencana? Anugerah? Entahlah. Yang pasti ….

'Menyusahkan.'

'Menyebalkan.'

Entah siapa yang memulai lebih dahulu, disengaja atau tidak, tiba-tiba saja mata mereka saling terjebak dalam keindahan satu sama lain. Namun tak ada kesan menikmati di dalamnya. Yang ada hanyalah keheningan dan ketidaksenangan yang terpancar jelas dari iris masing-masing. Melalui sudut-sudut mata yang begitu kontras antara keduanya, si pemuda melemparkan tatapan sinis sementara gadis yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi membalas tatapannya tenang namun tajam menusuk.

Begitu mencekam.

Hampir seperempat menit berlalu dan tak ada perubahan.

Entah karena bosan atau apa, gadis itu seketika tersenyum hangat untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke jalanan gelap di hadapannya. Menikmati gelapnya malam yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu dari satu-satunya mobil yang sedang melaju di antara derasnya tetesan air. Menurutnya, itu lebih bermanfaat daripada harus saling menatap dengan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Anggap saja ia sedang mencoba melatih daya ingatnya terhadap lingkungan barunya kelak.

Dan ternyata pendapat demikian juga berlaku bagi pemuda yang menerima senyuman darinya. 'Daripada memerhatikannya, lebih baik memastikan tak ada kucing lewat di jalanan.' Lalu ia pun kembali fokus pada kewajiban awalnya, menyetir.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.

Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang aktris dan atlet keras kepala yang terjebak dalam satu mobil saat hujan tiba? Mengobrol riang bersama? Atau suasana canggung antara mereka?

Yang pasti tidak keduanya. Karena bagi mereka, bicara itu ….

"Tidak penting."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto __own __Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : AU, __**Sangat OOC (terutama untuk main characters)**__, some typos, SasuHina_

_Don't Like_

_Don't Read_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Jadi, ini rumahnya? Tidak buruk juga.'

Begitulah tanggapan pertama dari seorang Hinata ketika mobil yang membawanya memasuki halaman luas sebuah rumah yang berukuran lebih kecil dari halaman depannya. Minimalis. Setidaknya rumah ini cukup luas untuk ditempati seorang diri olehnya.

Model rumah ini bisa dibilang hampir serupa dengan rumah-rumah lain di sekitarnya. Dengan atap bergaya semi-modern serta lima buah anak tangga menuju teras rumah dari batu kerikil menimbulkan kesan klasik bagi siapa saja yang baru pertama kali melihat perumahan di area Surugadai ini. Termasuk Hinata. Yang memang belum pernah melihat tatanan rumah seperti ini sebelumnya di Amerika, khususnya Washington tempat tinggalnya.

Rumah yang berdiri kokoh di depannya ini terbuat dari kayu-kayu yang disusun secara vertikal. Satu-satunya hal yang membedakan rumah ini dengan rumah lainnya adalah warna dasar catnya yang terkesan 'misterius'. Jika perumahan di sekelilingnya berwarna putih terang, maka rumah yang terletak di ujung kompleks ini berwarna keabuan sehingga menimbulkan kesan gelap namun tetap elegan. Setidaknya, rumah ini tidaklah seburuk seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya tentang betapa angkernya perumahan di Jepang. Yah, itulah imajinasi yang didapatnya ketika terlalu sering mengkonsumsi film hantu Jepang.

Dengan ukuran serta tatanan yang dapat dibilang sederhana, Hinata justru merasa sangat aman berada di sini. Karena jujur saja, ia paling tidak suka tinggal di tempat yang kelebihan luas dalam arti minim penduduknya. Itu seperti … kosong. Dan membuatnya sedikit cemas. Mungkin.

Wajar saja bukan? Walau bagaimana pun juga, dia tetap wanita yang terkadang bisa merasa sangat takut ketika harus sendirian dalam rumahnya sendiri. Bisa saja ia tidak menyadari kehadiran penyusup di dalam rumahnya kalau rumahnya kelebihan luas.

Sementara Hinata mengawasi setiap sudut bagian luar rumah yang semakin menakjubkan saja tampaknya, Sasuke masih terlalu sibuk berurusan dengan koper hitam yang barusan diambilnya dari bagasi mobil.

"Apa itu berat?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Menurutmu?"

"Seingatku tidak juga," jawabnya santai lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berada di anak tangga serambi pertama. "Berikan kuncinya. Biar aku saja yang buka," perintahnya tak sabar.

Sasuke mendengus kecil sambil menyerahkan kunci yang dirogohnya dari dalam saku celana. Hinata menerima kunci berwarna perak tersebut lalu melangkah menuju pintu depan dengan sebelumnya meninggalkan pesan kepada 'asistennya'. "Kau sendiri yang memaksa ingin membawakannya. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku kalau ternyata tenagamu selemah itu".

Mata Sasuke melebar. Apa-apaan gadis ini, pikirnya.

Lagipula, ini 'kan juga bukan kemauannya untuk terlihat selemah ini apa lagi di depan perempuan asing sepertinya. Yah, mungkin satu-satunya kesalahannya adalah berpura-pura sok kuat dan memaksa Hinata menyerahkan kopernya yang sebenarnya ingin dibawa sendiri oleh empunya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Sasuke tak mau berurusan lagi dengan _Tousan_-nya hanya gara-gara tak membawakan koper sang bintang.

Sekuat tenaga atau katakanlah memaksakan tenaga, secepat kilat Sasuke menarik koper tersebut ke atas teras dan menyambar gagang pintu yang sudah akan ditarik oleh Hinata. Ia tersenyum bangga sambil berkata, "Jangan remehkan aku, nona." Lalu membuka pintu berwarna coklat keemasan itu dengan sebelumnya membungkukkan badan layaknya sang pangeran yang menyambut kedatangan puterinya dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, mau tidak mau membuat Hinata menyambutnya dengan ikut membungkukkan kepala sambil memegangi ujung kaosnya sebelah kanan. Memperlakukannya layaknya gaun puteri raja. "Terimakasih_." _Lalu melangkah anggun ke dalam diikuti Sasuke yang masih berjalan tergopoh karena koper di sisinya.

Sasuke meletakkan koper hitam tersebut di samping sofa ruang tamu. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Hinata sedang meneliti sudut-sudut rumah dengan seksama. Matanya memindai keseluruhan tata ruang seakan mengagumi arsitektur di dalamnya.

Kaca-kaca jendela berukuran cukup raksasa berjejer rapi bagaikan dinding yang membatasi rumah dengan taman di bagian luar. Ruang tamu yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang makan di belakang, membuatnya terasa lebih luas. Tanpa bergerak seinci pun, lehernya bagaikan burung hantu yang begitu lentur berputar ke segala arah—tentunya tak sampai berputar 180 derajat ke belakang.

"_Aniki_-ku yang mendesain interior rumah ini," jelasnya tanpa diminta.

Tersadar. Hinata seketika menoleh ke arah pemuda yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. "Apa dia seorang arsitek?"

"Calon." Ralat Sasuke. "Rumah ini adalah hasil uji coba pertamanya." Kakinya berhenti sekitar dua langkah di depan Hinata. Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah si gadis. Perlahan. Punggungnya sedikit membungkuk bersamaan dengan kepalanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian terdengar—

_Krieeeekkk_

—tanda gorden yang ditarik.

"Bisa berbahaya jika ini terus terbuka semalaman." Ia bergumam pelan masih dalam posisi kepala tepat di samping Hinata. Suaranya begitu pelan hingga terdengar seperti bisikan di telinganya. "Kau tahu, banyak pencuri berkeliaran di sini."

Untuk sesaat gadis ini terdiam. Mencerna hal yang baru saja terjadi. Matanya menatap lurus siluet tubuh Sasuke yang sedang berjalan membelakanginya. Untuk sesaat ia dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa pemuda di depannya ini tidaklah seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Setidaknya, pemuda ini telah mengingatkannya agar lebih waspada.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Kau yakin bisa membawanya sendiri?"

"Sangat yakin."

"Hn …." Pemuda itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

"Lagipula ini tidak berat." Secepat kilat gadis bersurai indigo itu menambahkan. Tentunya dengan maksud agar pemuda yang sudah terlihat sangat kusut di depannya ini membiarkannya melakukan hal 'itu' sendirian.

Dan berhasil.

Sasuke terdiam. Wajahnya entah mengapa sedikit bertambah kusut dari sebelumnya setelah mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir gadis yang tengah berdiri tegak di kaki tangga sembari memegangi kopernya. Mungkin, malu? Mengingat ia sempat bersusah payah hanya untuk menarik koper hitam tersebut dari bagasi mobil.

Mengangkat kecil kedua bahunya. Sasuke kemudian memilih berbaring di sofa ruang tamu—membelakangi Hinata yang masih memerhatikannya dari atas tangga batu lebar yang menuju ke lantai dua. "Baiklah. Terserah kau."

Mendengar kalimat yang lebih terdengar seperti persetujuan di kedua gendang telinganya, Hinata memutuskan untuk segera mendaki kaki tangga lebih lanjut. Benar saja. Koper ini memang tidak berat sama sekali. Terbukti dengan begitu cepat dan lancarnya ia tiba di lantai dua. Padahal ada cukup banyak sekali anak tangga di bawahnya.

Hinata memandang berkeliling.

Ujung tangga itu berakhir pada dua koridor yang bercabang. Untunglah tak perlu waktu lama baginya mendapati di mana ruangan kamarnya. Mengingat hanya ada satu pintu kayu di koridor sebelah kanan. Sementara di ujung sebelah kiri, Hinata dapat melihat balkon kecil dari balik kaca jendela. Ow, sepertinya itu tempat yang dirancang khusus untuk bersantai menikmati alam.

Sepertinya, Hinata akan betah tinggal di sini!

Ditariknya gagang pintu keemasan itu pelan hingga terbuka. Menampilkan ruangan sebuah kamar yang terlihat samar-samar—dikarenakan kurangnya penerangan. Hinata menekan sakelar dan lampu putih cukup terang menyala di langit-langit.

Tidak buruk, pikirnya. Kamar itu cukup terawat dan tertata sangat rapi. Banyak ruang terbuka di dalamnya mengingat hanya ada satu buah tempat tidur berukuran sedang, lemari berukir di sudut ruangan, dua buah meja kecil di samping ranjang tempat meletakkan lampu tidur, serta satu set meja rias. Ahh, Hinata baru ingat. Mungkin sebaiknya ia memindahkan meja rias itu lain kali. Ia tidak memerlukan tempat yang cukup luas untuk meletakkan peralatan riasnya yang hanya berupa bedak, parfum serta sebotol pembersih wajah.

Hinata melemparkan kopernya ke sembarang tempat. Tidak cukup keras hingga menimbulkan suara berdebum. Namun cukup membuktikan betapa lelahnya ia hari ini.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Berbaring. Lalu menatap plafon di atasnya. "Fiuuuh," desahnya. Cukup keras.

Menarik napas dalam. Hinata bermaksud turun ke lantai satu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika kakinya hampir tersandung oleh kopernya sendiri yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai. Menyebabkan satu buah figura foto terlempar keluar dari dalam koper. Aneh, ia ingat kopernya belum ia buka sama sekali. Tapi kenapa ….

Gadis bermata keunguan itu berjalan meraih figura foto di dekat pintu. Seketika matanya membulat mendapati gambar yang tersaji di dalam foto yang terbilang sudah cukup lama tersebut.

Itu foto dirinya.

Bersama rekan-rekannya dulu ….

Dengan seragam merah yang mereka kenakan semuanya terlihat begitu bahagia ketika berpose di depan kamera. Tak terkecuali Hinata. Ia yang saat itu berdiri di barisan bagian depan tengah menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya yang sudah tak pernah lagi terlihat dari bibir cerahnya. Di tangannya tergenggam erat kertas bertuliskan 'KEMENANGAN PERTAMA KAMI' dengan huruf yang tercetak begitu tebal.

Hinata terkekeh kecil mengingat dulu, segalanya terasa begitu mudah baginya. Namun, sepersekian detik kemudian alisnya sedikit terangkat naik. Bingung, heran, semuanya tercampur aduk di benaknya.

Bagaimana bisa foto ini terselip di dalam koper?

Ia ingat sudah membakar habis semua foto-foto tersebut. Membakar semuanya hingga tak bersisa. Membakar semuanya agar tak lagi menghantuinya setiap malam. Bersama kenangan serta memori yang sudah dikuburnya begitu dalam. Sangat dalam. Hingga Hinata sudah tak ingat lagi mengapa ia ingin sekali melupakan segalanya ….

Namun sekarang, ia sudah ingat. Sangat jelas.

Dan ia tak menyukainya.

Ia ingat betapa impian-impian itu membuatnya begitu bersemangat. Membuatnya kuat—setidaknya menurutnya.

Ia sadar telah dibuang. Bukan. Bahkan kata 'dibuang' terlalu tinggi untuknya. Ia sudah dianggap tak pernah ada. Dilupakan. Seperti ia yang melupakan segalanya.

Karena ketidakmampuannya. Kelemahannya. Karena segalanya yang membuat ia tak berguna dan dianggap benalu bagi rekannya yang lain.

Ia tersenyum hampa. Kemudian mendekap figura foto tersebut erat di dada. Begitu erat sampai rasanya sesak.

"Memang lebih baik seperti ini."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Tap, tap, tap_

Gadis bersurai indigo itu melangkah cepat menuruni setiap anak tangga. Tangan kanannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Dari balik ruas-ruas jarinya terlihat selembar kertas yang sudah tak jelas lagi bentuknya—karena terlalu kuat diremas.

Baru saja kakinya akan melangkah menuju dapur ketika deru napas seseorang seakan menginterupsi kegiatannya. Hinata berbalik dan tersadar bahwa ia telah melupakan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang mengantarnya kemari. Sedikit menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napas lelah saat melihat ternyata pemuda itu masih dalam posisi terakhir kali Hinata melihatnya—berbaring miring menghadap sandaran sofa. Hanya saja kali ini tubuhnya sedikit meringkuk kedinginan. Tampaknya udara dingin dari luar merembes masuk melalui celah-celah rumah.

Walau berat dan malas rasanya, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menegur pemuda dengan rambut raven mencuat itu. Melupakan rencana awalnya turun ke lantai satu—membakar satu-satunya foto kenangan yang tersisa. Ia kini lebih mengkhawatirkan gosip yang mungkin saja akan beredar luas jika ada yang sampai mengetahui bahwa ada seorang pria yang tidur di 'rumahnya'. Setidaknya begitulah status rumah itu untuk saat ini.

Hinata berjongkok, memerhatikan bagian belakang punggung lelaki itu dengan seksama. Tangannya terulur, bermaksud untuk membangunkan lelaki yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpi.

"Uchiha-_san_?" panggilnya seraya menggoncang kecil bahu Sasuke.

"…" Tak ada jawaban.

"Uchiha-_san_?" Hinata sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Tangannya masih setia menggoncang bahu pemuda itu namun dengan frekuensi yang lebih cepat.

Ya ampun, dia tidur atau mati, sih!

_Grabbbb_

Hinata hampir memekik saat merasakan cengkraman lembut di tangannya. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap gadis di depannya dengan mata kelamnya yang begitu gelap namun sedikit sayu.

"Kau …" gumamnya. Hinata masih terdiam menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. Sebelah tangannya menyangga berat tubuhnya yang hampir saja terjungkal gara-gara pergerakan mendadak Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkar di bahunya, menarik tubuhnya perlahan hingga hanya tersisa jarak beberapa senti saja di antara mereka. "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu." Sasuke berbisik di telinganya.

Saat itulah Hinata menyadari bahwa lelaki di depannya ini ternyata sedang mengigau. Ia tersenyum kecil. Lalu mendorong dada Sasuke lembut untuk melepaskan diri. Sasuke yang saat itu masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya hanya menurut saja ketika Hinata membetulkan posisi tidurnya.

Hinata berbalik bermaksud mengambil beberapa helai selimut dari ranjang tidurnya di lantai dua. Kelihatannya lelaki ini lebih membutuhkan selimut-selimut tersebut dibandingkan dirinya.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Pukul 07.00 a.m_

Bukan waktu yang terbilang awal untuk bangun pagi. Apalagi berolahraga. Yah, begitulah Sasuke. Atlet _American Football _satu ini memang terbilang santai dalam mengolah tubuhnya. Ia beranggapan latihan tidak perlu terlalu berlebihan. Saat kau sedang _mood_ ya lakukan. Jika tidak ya sudah. Toh ia memang sudah terlahir untuk menjadi seorang atlet _professional_.

"Ugh …." Ia mengerang kesakitan memegangi punggungnya yang terasa ngilu akibat tidur tak tentu arah.

Matanya mengedar ke penjuru rumah. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke tersadar ternyata ia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya. Melainkan … di tempat tinggal gadis itu?

"Oh, sial!"

Kenapa ia bisa sampai ketiduran!

Bergegas ia menyingkap selimut keabuan yang menutupi kaki hingga lehernya lalu bangkit dari sofa yang menjadi tempat tidurnya. Terdiam sesaat, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju ruangan terdekat—dapur—di mana ia mendengar suara-suara gesekan logam sejak tadi.

Di sana ia menemukan orang terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum tertidur pulas semalam. Gadis bersurai indigo itu tampak sibuk menyusun dua buah piring dan roti panggang di atas meja. Dua gelas kaca berisi susu cokelat sudah tersedia di sisi piring masing-masing. Sementara gadis itu sendiri belum menyadari keberadaannya, Sasuke merasa menemukan keganjilan pada penampilannya.

Secara keseluruhan tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Hinata. Hanya saja handuk putih kecil yang menggantung di lehernya membuat Sasuke berspekulasi bahwa gadis ini baru saja melakukan olahraga pagi. Dan jika dilihat dari deru napasnya yang masih memburu, jelas terlihat Hinata berolahraga—mungkin lari pagi—dalam jarak yang dapat dikatakan tidaklah dekat. Apa mungkin dia mengelilingi kompleks ini?

Ah, tidak mungkin! Mengingat Hinata hanya melihat kompleks ini tadi malam, ia pasti akan langsung tersesat jika berani pergi terlalu jauh. Paling-paling ia hanya berlari di sekitar halaman rumah, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tanda tak perduli lalu segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tanpa permisi atau sekedar menyapa gadis di seberang meja yang terlihat sedikit terkejut atas kemunculannya.

"Sarapan, Uchiha-_san?"_ sapa Hinata basa-basi. Wajahnya mengarah ke meja, tepat di mana roti panggangnya berada. "Aku hanya menemukan beberapa lembar roti di lemari makan."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama keluarga," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba. Nada suaranya terdengar tidak suka.

Hinata tidak merespons. Namun tatapannya sudah cukup untuk menyampaikan segalanya. Sasuke yang mengerti kemudian menambahkan dengan cepat, "Itu membuatku terdengar seperti orang tua." Lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Hening.

Kedua bahu Hinata bergetar tertahan. "Pfffftttt …." Segera ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang roti. Berusaha mencegah agar roti yang sudah berada di mulutnya tidak menyembur keluar.

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua belah alisnya hingga menimbulkan sedikit lipatan di dahinya. Ia menatap Hinata bingung. "Apa ada yang lucu?"

Dengan cepat Hinata menelan roti panggangnya. "Tidak. Tentu tidak. Hmpft—" Dibungkam mulutnya agar tak lagi meledak. "—La-lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanyanya polos. Sungguh. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tawanya bisa sampai meledak sedemikian rupa hanya karena satu kalimat serius meluncur dari bibir seorang Sasuke. Mungkin karena kata-katanya yang terlalu jujur? Entahlah.

"Sasuke."

"Hmb, baiklah Sasuke—" Ucapannya terhenti ketika sebuah suara elektronik menginterupsi.

_Bipp bipp bipp_

Ponsel di saku Sasuke bergetar. Menampilkan nama Uzumaki Naruto di layar. Tak bersemangat, Sasuke terpaksa menekan satu tombol jawab untuk meladeni sang rekan.

"Hoi, _Teme_! Kenapa ponselmu baru aktif? Kau kira sudah berapa kali aku mencoba menghubungimu, hah?" cerosos Naruto.

Sasuke mencoba menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Takut ia akan mengalami ketulian di usia muda jika harus mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu setiap kali Naruto menelponnya. Pemuda beriris _onyx _itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kaca jendela di sisi kiri ruangan. Menatap pemandangan taman dari kejauhan ia pun mencoba untuk bicara walau nadanya tetap terdengar tak bersemangat.

"Langsung saja. Ada apa kau menelponku, _Dobe_?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya si Naruto itu sudah kehilangan pita suaranya. Beberapa detik menunggu, Sasuke pun mulai tak sabaran. "He—"

"KAU MASIH TANYA LAGI? HEH, TEME! KITA ADA JADWAL PERTANDINGAN PAGI INI!"

Sasuke bersumpah ia akan segera menenggelamkan Naruto di kawah gunung jika Naruto ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau harus segera kemari, atau kau ingin kami yang menculikmu?" Ada nada mengancam di sana. Sepertinya Naruto sedang berapi-api.

"Hn. Baiklah. Aku segera ke sana." Sambungan terputus. Tepatnya segera diputus oleh Sasuke. Jelas ia lebih memilih segera mengakhirinya daripada harus mendengar ceramah panjang lebar tak bermutu _wide receiver_ timnya.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan mendapati Hinata yang memandanginya sedari tadi, "Kupikir … kau tak akan bisa mengantarku hari ini." Ia mengedikkan bahunya lalu menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia berujar, "Tidak. Hari ini kita akan ke sana."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Hai, semuanya.. Mungkin dah pada gak ingat dengan fic ini. Mengingat sebulan lebih gak saya update, asli sibuk banget dengan urusan sekolah. Bersyukur dapat liburan jadi bisa lanjut

Saya minta maaf chap ini masih tidak memuaskan dan konflik belum terlihat jelas. Jika anda jeli, sebenarnya konflik utama yang akan saya kembangkan udah disisip di sini #lho? Ini spoiler ==

Romance juga masih sangat kurang dan gak berasa. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi buat chap mendatang.

**Pojok balas review **(maaf yah gak lewat PM ^^)

**Kertas biru: **terimakasih udah review ^^ .. Haha, Itu scene teraneh yang sudah saya buat

**Suzu Aizawa: **Salam kenal juga. Iya tuh, di sini emang OOC berat. Tapi, di chap ini saya ngerasa kedinginannya(?) udah agak berkurang. Untuk sekolah, masih dirahasiakan. Mungkin di chap 6 baru jelas. Iya, terimakasih yah buat dukungannya ^^

**sasuhina-caem: **Aiiih haha kacang :D Hemb, yah semoga saja momen SH banyakan di chap depan yah. Thanks for review ^^

**Akeboshi: **Salam kenal Akeboshi-san.. Aduh ampe klepek" hahaha, saya emang lagi suka tokoh utama wanita yang dingin-dingin.. Thanks for review ^^

**nona fergie: **Wah, saya emang belum terlalu tahu tentang penempatan tanda (;) untung kamu kasih tahu. Oke, akan saya perbaiki penulisannya. Terimakasih buat review dan masukannya ^^

**Rosecchi: **Hahaha, habis kalo gak dijual ntar dia malah gak bisa akrab dong dengan Hinata #plak.. Udah update. Thanks for review ^^

**Mamoka: **Ini udah update.. Hmb, untuk sekolahnya Hinata masih belum jelas dia bakal skul dimana.. Haha mereka itu semiabnormal(?) lho.. Terimakasih for review ^^

**Nanaka Kinoshita: **Wah syukur deh kalo kamu suka… Terimakasih ya ^^

**LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke: **Hai hai iya saya udah tahu akun kamu #plak. Anggap aja saya lagi diberi rejeki berupa flame.. Terimakasih udah review ^^

**Me: **Gomen gomen #bungkuk".. Terimakasih banget kamu udah bersedia baca fic ini sampai 3 kali, saya seneng banget dengernya.. Ini updatenya, agak telat sih.. Thanks for review ^^

Terakhir. Tebak-tebakan yuk ^^

Yang dimaksud Sasuke 'ke sana' itu ia akan membawa Hinata ke mana yah? #ini sih bukan tebakan namanya. Hahaha abaikan, saya lagi gangguan ..

Kalo ada yang salah dan perlu diperbaiki, masukan, kesan, apapun silahkan beritahu saya. Akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, minna….


End file.
